


lessons with papa

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: They’ve been going at it for what feels like hours--two beautiful dragons wrapped up in each other without a care for anything beyond what they can grab, touch, feel--and Hanzo is seriously starting to doubt how much more of it he can take.





	lessons with papa

They’ve been going at it for what feels like hours--two beautiful dragons wrapped up in each other without a care for anything beyond what they can grab, touch, feel--and Hanzo is seriously starting to doubt how much more of it he can take.

Sojiro’s possessive spread over Genji’s body is beautiful; almost like he’s consuming his youngest, like he’s taking all of Genji as his right and leaving nothing behind, nothing untouched. His tawny skin glistens with sweat and the dark tattoo inked across the broad muscle of his back moves like it’s alive, the huge platinum dragon coiled and rippling with each roll of Sojiro’s hips into Genji’s yielding heat, with every tilt of his head that lets him get at all the sensitive skin of Genji’s lean neck and shoulders. And to his credit, Genji is just as gorgeous, a compliment to his father’s sex appeal; he sprawls beneath Sojiro’s larger frame and arches into every touch like he’s made of liquid desire, his cock hard and flushed dark between his legs, smearing yet more clear fluid across the tiny dark hairs under his trim navel, already made messy with two loads of cum. The moans he makes are absolutely sinful--low, lustful things pulled from his very core with every plunge of Sojiro’s cock into his slackened hole--and if they’re affecting Hanzo so much even where he sits in a chair beside the bed, he can only imaging what they’re doing breathed right into Sojiro’s ear.

But their father has always been a strong man.

Stronger than Hanzo, certainly--and what was this, but another test to prove it? To show that Sojiro can have his way with Genji, can fuck orgasm after sloppy orgasm out of him without breaking his composure, while Hanzo sits and watches and holds his hands behind his back and suffers. He aches to touch his cock, to relieve even some of the built-up pressure; but he knows that isn’t allowed, knows this display is not for his pleasure.

First and foremost, it’s for Genji’s.

“More, papa,” Genji begs, tossing his head with his lip caught between his teeth--there’s sweat on his brow and a faint, dazed smile on his face that Hanzo longs to kiss, taste, remove. His milky skin is flushed dark and there’s a blush high on his cheeks, across the bridge of his regal nose, and another low moan spills from him when Sojiro kisses and suckles at the sensitive stretch of skin on his neck. He’s a greedy boy, and they both know it, revel in it. “Papa, mm...please…”

Sojiro purrs in reply, trailing his lips down the column of Genji’s throat and listening to his breathy sighs, his smile hidden against Genji’s collarbone. “Anything for you, my sparrow…isn’t that right?”

At the silence that answers his question he pulls back and glances out of the corner of his eye at his oldest son, still sitting there with his cock hard and throbbing between his spread thighs, his hands white-knuckled behind his back. “Hanzo?”

Hanzo tears his gaze away from the decadent display of Genji’s body to meet his father’s gaze. He can feel how flushed he is, the sweat that beads at his temples; and it’s humiliating, to sit here and watch the two of them enjoy themselves, showing off while pointedly keeping Hanzo at bay. 

He licks his lips and manages a hoarse, “Yes, papa.”

“Good boy,” Sojiro purrs, disentangling himself from the cage of Genji’s arms to sit upright; he shushes Genji’s displeased whine with a soft kiss to his lips. “Now come here, my boy, and show us what you’ve learned.”


End file.
